Different
by Dawnfur
Summary: Kate Jones is different. She understands Pokemon better than anyone and can befriend a Pokemon instantly by having it sniff her hand. She left Summerland to get away temporarily since everyone knows her secret of being different. But when she meets Keith Dazzle, she doesn't feel so alone anymore. But can she trust her friends with the secret? KatexKeith
1. New Girl

_**HELLO PEOPLE OF ! I am Dawnfur, call me Dawn, please. My real name shall never be revealed. This is a KatexKeith story. (Shine: Obviously) No one asked your opinion, Shine. That's my cousin.**_

_**Kate: Hi!  
Keith: *Bored***_

_**Me: Keith, you really should be happier.**_

_**Rythmi: YA! Now do the disclaimer.**_

_**Keith: Dawnfur does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: DA STORY NOW!**_

Chapter 1

Kate's POV

"CAPTURE ON!" I yelled and launched my styler top at the Pikachu. A white light streamed after it and swirled around the Pikachu, slowly closing in on it. Once it closed in completely the styler top went back into my capture styler.

"Good, _very_ good…" a voice said. I looked around wildly when I saw a figure coming out of the shadows. It was a man. "It seems you have enough talent to make it into our secret organization of Team School to take over the world…" I looked at him with a blank and sort of worried face.

His sinister laughing was cut off by a voice yelling, "MR. KAPLAN! I do not appreciate you scaring my students on the first day!" as a young woman stepped in. Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped.

"It was just a joke, Ms. April…" Mr. Kaplan said timidly. Ms. April sighed and facepalmed. She turned to me.

"Well, Kate, congratulations on coming to our Ranger School. I'm Ms. April, your teacher," Ms. April said. "If you will follow me, I will take you to your class." I followed Ms. April out of the room.

"…Now, please welcome your new classmate, Kate Jones!" I heard Ms. April say to the class. I walked into the class confidently until I was next to Ms. April. I faced the class.

"Hi, I'm Kate Jones," I began. "And I'm from the F-"

"Keith, why the big grin?" Ms. April interrupted. I looked over to a spiky, red-haired boy, whom was grinning widly. "Oh never mind. Sorry, Kate. Carry on."

"Anyways, I'm from Summerland in the Fiorre region," I continued.

"Kate, why don't you take a seat next to Keith?" Ms. April said. I nodded and sat next to the red-head. "Now you are no longer my new student, you are all now my students and I hope you enjoy your time training to be Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!"

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

"Now, today is free-study day. Rhythmi, can I get you to show Kate around?" Ms. April asked a blonde haired girl. The girl, Rhythmi, nodded as Ms. April left the class room.

"Hey new girl!" Keith said. I rolled my eyes as he continued, "I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to catch Mr. Kaplan's Pikachu? Like, an hour?"

"Actually, it took me about 30 seconds or less," I replied a bit smugly. I turned to Rhythmi.

"Ignore him, he's a show-off," she said. I nodded. "Instead, pay attention to me! Come on, I'll show you around." I followed her around as she showed me Mr. Kincaid's room('No running in the halls!' is his trademark), the Staff Room, the Library(AKA Keith's nap room), the dorms, and the Training Room("Team School's secret hideout," says Mr. Kaplan).

As we left the Training room, we heard Janice, the housekeeper, creaming and surrounded by Bidoof. Rhthmi told me to catch them in order to help Janice. Just as I was about to, Keith appeared and challenged me to a race to see who can catch the most Bidoof. I accepted and we began.

"Victory! I win!" Keith said. He caught 5 Bidoof and I got 4. Oh well.

"I wanted to show you one last thing," Rhythmi said, cutting in.

"What? Accension square?" Keith asked.

"Yes!" Rhthmi replied.

"Then I'm coming too."

"Fine. Come on." I followed them down to a field with a statue in the middle.

"That's the Pledge Stone," Keith said, pointing to the statue. "Legend says that if you make a Pledge on the Pledge Stone, they come true.


	2. Tradition and Stepbrother

_**I haz returned!**_

_**Keith: Just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Kate: You're grumpy.**_

_**Rhthymi: I'll do it. Dawnfur does not own Pokemon.**_

_**Me: THANK YOU! Onto the show, er, fanfic!**_

Chapter 2

Kate's POV

"Hey Kate!" Rhythmi called to me in the girlss dorm. "I wanna show you something!" I nodded and followed her out to find Keith and two other students.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's a tradition for the new kid to find the four capture stylers we've placed in the Staff Room, Ms. April's Room, Mr. Kincaid's room, and the Library and place them in front of the door in the basement," Keith explained.

"And the student next to you has to go with you," Rhythmi said. "That means Keith."

"Wha- I thought it was you!" Keith cried.

"It's the student to the _right_, dummy," Rhythmi said, rolling her eyes with me. I dragged Keith downstairs and started with catching a Bidoof outside. Keith whined when he first heard it. I went inside the library and smashed a crate. I caught another Bidoof and smashed yet another crate. We picked up the capture styler in the Library and headed to the Staff Room next.

In the Staff Room, Keith and I chased a Pichu with the capture styler around its neck. I accidentally lost my footing and fell on top of Keith. I started blushing fiercely, and I think I saw Keith going red too, but I couldn't tell because as soon as I got up, it faded. I helped Keith up and we finally caught the Pichu and got the capture styler. We caught the same Bidoof outside and went to Ms. April's room next.

In Ms. April's room, we smashed a crate with Bidoof. It had a Pichu in it, so we went back outside and caught the same Bidoof AGAIN. It was annoying. Then we went back inside Ms. April's room and smashed a crate next to the desk. We picked up the styler and made our way to Mr. Kincaid's room.

In Mr. Kincaid's room, we tried to avoid the Bidoof, Pichu, and Zubat to get the capture styler. The Bidoof didn't notice us, and the Pichu ran away. The Zubat, I had to capture in order to get pass and get the capture styler.

"ALRIGHT! Let's go to the basement then go back upstairs!" Keith exclaimed, dragging me to the basement. Keith captured that Bidoof again because he was getting annoyed by it. He used it to smash a crate to get through anyways. We caught another Zubat in order to cut a few logs in our way.

Just as I was about to dump the capture stylers on the floor in front of the door, four ghastly attacked me. It was so annoying because they kept disappearing. I eventually caught them all. I dumped the capture stylers on the floor and followed Keith out.

We had only took a few steps before we heard Kincaid yell, "WHO'S OUT THERE?" and the sound of the doorknob start turning. We started running and by the time we got back, we were breathing so heavily and we collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?" One kid, I think his name was Kellyn, asked.

"One*Pant*word*Pant*: Kincaid*Pant*" Keith said while panting. Rhythmi helped me up and another kid helped Keith.

"I could've swore there were kids awake!" I heard Kincaid exclaim.

"Hide!" Rhythmi whispered. Everyone hid. I looked around for a hiding place, when Keith pulled me into the curtains with him. I was pressed to his chest with his arms around me. I turns a bright shade of pink until it was all clear and me and Keith separated.

"Let's go back to our dorms," one kid said. We nodded and headed to our dorms.

**Dear Kate,**

**Your friends sound awesome! I can't wait to see you! I hope you're having a great time in Almia. I hope mom, dad, and I will be able to make it to your graduation! Everyone sends their best hopes for you! Have a great time, and I can't wait to see you!**

**Love, **

**Grace.**

I read the letter my sister sent me as a reply before Rhythmi dragged me outside the dorms to Ms. April's class. I took my seat next to Keith.

"Where were you?" Keith whispered to me.

"Reading a letter from my sister," I replied quietly. He nodded and said no more.

"Okay class!" Ms. April said, turning to everyone. "Can you tell me what today is?"

"OUTDOOR CLASS!" Everyone explaimed.

"That's right! Let's move everyone! To Ascension Square" Ms. April said. She walked out the door, everyone following.

When we arrived at Ascension Square, I couldn't believe my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CRAWFORD?" I yelled. Yep, Crawford. That's my step-brother. He had a huge afro.

He turned to me and said, "Hello Katherine. I see you actually got into Ranger School."

I marched right up to him and gave him an Indian Burn. "Call me that again, and you're dead," I said threateningly.

"Um… Kate," Keith said, walking up to me. "Who's this?"

"My cousin, Crawford," I replied calmly, still twisting his arm.

"I see my little cousin has a boyfriend. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow," Crawford said and I twisted his arm more and flung him into the water.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled to him. I think my face, as well as Keith's, was red.

I watched as Crawford climbed out of the water. "Okay, okay." He held his hands up in defeat.

"Well, it seems that Kate already knows Crawford," Ms. April said. "Would you introduce yourself?"

"I'm Crawford, and this is my partner, Budew," Crawford said as a Budew showed itself. "And these are my friend Pokemon." A Swellow, Bellosom, Cherrim, and Comby_**(A/N Please excuse any spelling)**_ showed themselves. "And yes, I am Katie's step-brother."

"Katie?" Rhythmi asked.

"Nickname," I replied.

"Crawford, why did you grow and afro? I liked it better back when you were in my class," Ms. April said. Before he could reply, she went on. "Now for my favorite time of Outdoor Class, the Questions & Answers."

"I have 38 questions ready," Keith whispered to me. He raised his hand, but Crawford called on someone else.

"Why did you want to be a Ranger?" The kid asked.

"Because I like helping Pokemon and being friends with them," Crawford replied. The kid seemed pleased. Keith raised his hand again, but again he wasn't chosen. It was a girl.

"What kinds of Pokemon are difficult to capture?" She asked.

"Well, speaking for myself, Psychic and Ghost types. They always disappear on me," Crawford said. _Ain't that the truth,_ I thought. Rhythmi was called on next. I think Keith got much more frustrated because of that.

"I'd love to be an Operator," she began. "Do you think I can become one? You can tell, can't you?"

"I've only seen you for the first time, so I don't really know but… Sure! You'll be an Operator all right!" Crawford said. I facepalmed.

"Rhythmi, are you confusing our Ranger for a fortune-teller?" Keith asked. THANK YOU! "Excuse me, but what about me? Will I become a Ranger?" Seriously.

"I think you're confusing me/him for a fortune-teller now," Crawford and I stated.

"Anyways," Crawford said. "You're strong and determined. I'm sure you'll turn out to be a great Ranger."

"Awesome!" Keith exclaimed. "Here's my second question-"

"Keith!" A girl exclaimed. "One question each! Onto my question! Have you made any mistakes?"

"Oh, definitely. Like when I dumped juice on my styker. Yeesh. They were angry. Or when I tried to capture a stuffed doll. And then the time when I put my ranger suit over my pajamas… HANG ON! Don't make me so those!" Crawford whined. Everyone laughed.

"What makes you glad to be a ranger?" A boy asked.

"The big smiles I get to see after helping people or Pokemon in need," Crawford answered.

"Me next!" A girl said. "Has Ms. April ever been angry with you?"

"I'll say she has! She used to blow up at me at least once a day!" Crawford exclaimed. Ms. April walked up.

"Now you know that isn't true. It had to be at least three times a day," she said. I chuckled. "But, you were a wonderful student. You kept everyone's sprits up with kindness and humor." Crawford's styler beeped.  
"Voicemail! Voicemail!" We heard. "Crawford, it's Barlow."

"Hi Barlow!" I greeted.

"My, is that Kate? How you doing?" Barlow said.  
"Good!"

"Anyways, there's a Mantine hurt off the eastern shore of School Island. It apparently ran into a cargo ship. Luana's coming by boat for you. Join up, and head to the site ASAP. We're needing help!"

"Roger!" Crawford said.

"So cool!" Guys said.

"Please save the Mantine!" Girls cried.

Crawford did a Range Pose and said, "Hold on, Mantine! I'm coming! I'll report to the school how the mission went." I heard the boat and Luana yell at Crawford then say hi to me.

"Don't keep your _girlfriend_ ready," I teased. He turned red and ran to the boat.

"And Kate, better be good to your _boyfriend_!" He yelled as the boat left slowly.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LATER!" I yelled. Everyone laughed

"Well, everyone! That was the shortest Outdoor Class ever. But it was gripping and realistic. More than any others!" Ms. April exclaimed. "Everyone, inside to our classrooms!" Everyone walked back to their classrooms, yet me, Keith, and Rhythmi stayed behind.

"I'm even more pumped to be a Ranger, now!" Keith stated. "Let's make a Pledge by the Pledge Stone. Right now!"  
"Let's," I say. We pile our hands on top of each other near the Pledge Stone.

"I pledge to be the best Operator ever," Rhythmi said.

"I pledge to be the best Ranger ever," Keith said.

"I pledge to help both people and Pokemon to the full extent," I said. After, we walked back to class.

_**That was longer than I wanted. Oh well. XP**_

_**Kate: Please R&R!**_

_**Keith: For those that don't know what it means, it means Read & Review.**_

_**Rhythmi: We forgot to say so last chapter.**_

_**Me: Last chapter was SHORT.**_


End file.
